


How Do I Live Without You

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Post s1 ep13, pre season 2. Liz thinking about Max angst. Canon compliant until new season airs, then who knows.
Relationships: Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	How Do I Live Without You

It would figure that the moment Liz let down all her armor and admitted to herself she was madly in love with Max Evans he would leave her. The last thing she said to him was “I’ve got to get used to this new form of grief and I have to do that alone”. And then she felt his connection fade from the mark on her chest and rushed to help him only to see her sister- alive! And Max dead on the cave floor from using too much power in too short a period of time. He promised he would never leave her and now he was gone. 

But if Rosa was alive, Max could come back too. She tried CPR to no avail then saw the silver Noah had melted the night before, She undressed him then covered him in silver and put him in his pod for safe keeping until she found a way to bring him back. She carried on being strong for Rosa to reintegrate her into a life among the living, despite having to deal with her addictions and issues she never grew out of while stowed away incubating in a pod for 10 years. 

The first time Liz broke down publicly was at Noah’s funeral. She couldn’t bring herself to pretend he was a good person for a show for the town and collapsed into sobs in the bathroom at the injustice of it all. All of this was Noah’s fault. She didn’t know how Isobel could be standing on stage playing the grieving widow after everything he had done to her. If he hadn’t become obsessed with her sister and killed those girls everyone’s life would have taken a different path. And if he hadn’t done horrible things to escalate everything until Max had to kill him, Max would still be alive. Not to mention keeping her sister in stasis to begin with instead of letting her be buried. It was a nightmare. 

How did she live without Max? She needed his dry humor and wit in the most mundane things in her day. She needed him to pop up randomly while she was working at the Crashdown just so he could pretend to drink coffee and lay eyes on her. She needed his touch and his kisses, and oh how she needed him to make love to her again. He was her favorite dance partner and the only person that really saw who she was under all her bravado. He made her feel alive. He was her person. 

She had been staying in his house until she figured out how to bring him back. She couldn’t bring herself to do his laundry because his clothes and bed smelled like him and she needed that comfort. She knew he wouldn’t mind. His house was the furthest out and best for hiding Rosa anyway. Someday, she hoped he would come home to her and she could finally tell him she loved him and was ready for everything with him. Until then, she was just going to lie here in his plaid shirt on his pillow wearing his cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> Emily has a fever and thinks about Max.


End file.
